


Fourth of July

by australiancarisi



Series: alternate sonny verse [1]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Fluff, I watched some fireworks okay, Mama Carisi knows how to throw a party, all of the fluff, can you blame me?, this is basically me wishing Sonny was my boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 09:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21425722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/australiancarisi/pseuds/australiancarisi
Summary: Sonny takes you to Staten Island for some 4th of July celebrations but you aren’t a big fan of fireworks
Relationships: Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Reader, Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./You
Series: alternate sonny verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544632
Kudos: 28





	Fourth of July

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are my own yo

Mama Carisi doesn’t do things in halves. You learnt that the very first time you met the Carisi family. ‘A little family dinner’ Sonny had told you. Little you thought... well your idea of little isn’t a 3-course home-cooked dinner that Mrs Carisi had been cooking all day. So when Sonny told you about the big 4th of July celebrations his mum put on you knew it was going to be big.

“Are you sure we shouldn’t bring anything?” You asked as you made Sonny’s morning coffee

“Trust me Doll we don’t need to bring anything just you and me” Sonny chuckled

“Not even drinks?” Sonny just laughed, kissing your head and taking his coffee. “Okay well, then who’s actually going to be there today?”

“Ma, Dad, Bella, Gina, Teresa, Mia, Tommy, some of my cousins, aunts and uncles, I think my Nonna is gonna be there... most of the neighbourhood probably” Sonny shrugged. He frowned when he saw you bite your lip “what are you worried about? You’ve already met all the important members of my family”

“Still”

“Doll, you can’t get nervous every time you meet someone in my family, you’ll be nervous for the rest of your life” Sonny smiled

“Rest of my life? You planning on keeping me around?” You grinned

“I would have married you the first day I met you” Sonny said putting the coffee he’d been drinking down and wrapping you in his arms

“Not even a year of dating and he’s talking marriage are you trying to scare me off?”

“You’re not going anywhere” Sonny said capturing your lips with his. Your lips moved in sync. You were practically drunk with his taste you loved it so much, it physically hurt you to pull away.

“Come on we need to get ready and go otherwise we’re going to be late” you said pushing him away from you

“We’re gonna be late anyway. There’s always traffic to Staten Island, they’ll never know what we are doing” Sonny smirked

“Yeah but I will and if I am spending it with your very catholic mother I am not spending it thinking about how I was sinning with her darling baby boy an hour before going to see her” You slapped Sonny’s hand away as he reached for you again “go get ready”

“Fine” he huffed going to the bedroom “and if my Nonna asks we sleep in separate beds and I’m a virgin”

* * *

It took just under an hour and a half to get to the Carisi house in Staten Island with the traffic. You loved coming to Staten Island with Sonny. You didn’t get to come out too often what with both your busy schedules but when you did you could physically see Sonny relax. 

“When you say big you actually mean big” you commented as Sonny pulled up to his childhood home “Is the entire neighbourhood here?” 

“Probably” Sonny grinned “Carisi fourth of July celebrations are kind of legendary in the neighbourhood” 

“Then what are we doing out here?” you smiled and jumped out of the car. Sonny took your hand and led you around the house to the side gate. One word to describe the Carisi’s is loud but loud doesn’t even begin to describe the noise that was coming from the backyard. As Sonny pushed the gate open, your heart swelled at the sight. It was an all-American celebration. US flags hung around string lights, red, white and blue stars and streamers. Coolers filled with drinks, food cooking on the barbecue and kids running around.

It was like Uncle Sam had thrown up and you loved it. 

“Uncle Sonny!” Sonny’s niece Mia ran up and wrapped her arms around him. Her voice alerted Sonny’s other nieces and nephews to his arrival and they were soon at his side.

“Oh y/n!” Sonny’s mum cried as she hugged you “it’s so good to see you again” 

“Hey Mrs Carisi” you hugged her back 

“Please love how many times do I have to tell you, call me Tess” she smiled before moving on to her son. 

“Maaaa” Sonny rolled his eyes and Tess pinched his cheeks making you giggle. You gave Sonny’s sisters a hug before grabbing yourself a drink. 

“About time you lot got here” Bella exclaimed bouncing baby Abbey in her arms

“We live busy lives Bells” Sonny said. As if on cue Abbey started reaching out for Sonny. 

“Is that code for you were having sex?” Gina asked 

“I don’t know what you are talking about, never heard of sex” Sonny spoke in a cute baby voice as he grabbed Abbey. 

“Don’t talk about sex to my baby” Bella scowled 

“And Nonna is inside” Teresa smirked at you 

“He wishes it was sex” You laughed

“Okay, no more talking about our sex life with my sisters thanks” Sonny said as you all made yourself comfortable for the day.

* * *

You spent the day sitting around with various members of Sonny’s family - mainly his sisters, neighbours and people from Sonny’s past. Every so often Sonny would get pulled away by and niece or nephew who were begging to play with uncle Sonny. You loved watching Sonny with kids, he was always so good with them. 

“Alright, guys I have to have a break” Sonny puffed after playing tag for over an hour. You giggled at the protests from the little people “I promise we can play again later” 

“A bit of cardio for ya hey Sonny” Gina smirked making her sisters snicker 

“I don’t know how they can keep going” Sonny huffed taking your hands to pull you out of your seat. He sat down before pulling you onto his lap. You kissed the side of his head and began running your fingers through his hair. Times like this you thanked God for blessing you with the life you had. For bringing Sonny into your life. 

“Jack just got here with the fireworks” Tommy said walking up to the group with Abbey. 

“Fireworks?” You asked

“Yeah every year the boys let off some fireworks, it’s actually pretty cool” Bella said

“Is that safe? I mean shouldn’t professionals do it?” You asked running your fingers through Sonny’s hair. Sonny just shrugged taking a sip of his beer.

“Probably but dad’s been doing this since we were kids” Teresa said “we’ve all done it, Sonny’s been helping dad do it since you were what....14?”

“12” Sonny corrected

“Yeah that really doesn’t feel safe” you said

“Sonny your dad wants you to come help set up so it’ll be all ready for when it gets dark” Tommy said. Sonny nodded and kissed your head before lifting you off his lap and putting you back in his seat and handing you his beer.

“Sonny!” You called after him but he kept walking with Tommy.

“Don’t worry y/n Sonny will be fine” Gina said

“And if he isn’t at least this time we have a nurse here” Bella laughed. The problem wasn’t that you were worried about Sonny, it was the fact that you didn’t like fireworks and Sonny didn’t know yet. You and Sonny began dating last August and you had worked on New Years so it never came up. You also thought it was kind of childish... you liked the look of fireworks but it was the loud noises that you weren’t a fan of.

* * *

“Alright everyone fireworks time!” Dominick Snr called. Everyone cheered and made their way to the backyard.

“Sonny I really don’t thin-“

“It’ll be fine love. I promise completely safe” Sonny said giving you a kiss “and if something happens you’ll patch me up yeah?”

“Of course” you said you wanted to just hold onto him but Tommy grabbed him as he walked past. You wrapped your arms around yourself as everyone settled in to watch. How bad could it really be?

...

“Alrighty, everything ready?” Dominick Snr asked

“All set” Tommy said

“Okay, Sonny let it rip” Dominick told his sonny. Sonny grabbed the lighter and lit the first lot of fireworks. He took a couple of steps back and watch it blow. Everyone cheered and clapped as the sky lit up. Sonny smiled then looked to the crowd to find you as Tommy lit the next lot. Sonny couldn’t help but smile when he looked at you. Everything was just better with you. And his family loved you, he was convinced more than him. The more he watched you the more worried he became.

“Keep going without me” Sonny told his dad letting his lighter down and jogging back to the crowd of people. “Hey what’s wrong?” Sonny asked

“Huh? Nothings wrong”

“Come on Doll don’t lie to me” Sonny smiled pulling your bottom lip from under your teeth. It was your sign that you were anxious. You jumped slightly as the next lot of fireworks went off. “You don’t like fireworks”

“It’s not that I don’t like fireworks per se, I think they’re really pretty it’s more the-“ you jumped again

“The noise” Sonny sighed “why didn’t you tell me doll?”

“Because it’s silly and I’m fine” you reassured him

“We can go inside if you like?”

“No no no! You love the fireworks you’ve been looking forward to it all day!” You exclaimed “I’m not going to ruin your day”

“You can’t ruin anything Doll” Sonny smiled placing a kiss to your head. Sonny then stood behind you and wrapped his arms around your waist. You completely melted into his arm, finally able to relax. Every time a firework would go off and you would jump slightly and Sonny would give you a small squeeze to remind you he was there and that you were safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my tumblr @australiancarisi - you can send me requests over there


End file.
